Potions
by Miss Bellatrix Lovett
Summary: Mrs. Lovett has always been desperate for affection from Sweeney. What if she stumbles upon a potion that may help her with that problem? But what if this plan creates many more problems to follow it? Gradual Sweenett


**Hello my little friends! This random story was formed while I was in an extremely dreadful study hall...**

**Well, anywhoooo just letting you guys know that I am continuing my other stories but its hard write now because school chews up my time. Alrighty...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: "Hey, Sweeney?"**

**Sweeney: "No."**

**Me: "But I didn't ask anything yet."**

**Sweeney: "You cannot own me"**

**Me: *dramatic sigh***

* * *

"Toby? Toby?!" Mrs. Lovett barked as she searched through multiple cabinets.

Toby scurried to his 'mum's' side. "Yes mum?"

Mrs. Lovett turned to look down at the small boy, putting her hands on her hips in her usual way. "Toby dear, would ya' happen ta' know where the last bottle of gin has gone?" She frowned already knowing the answer.

Toby's quickly looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact. "Well ya' see..." he started; "Well, las' night I jus' felt real tired... And so... Well you was already sleepin' and I didn't wanna disturb ya'... And so... Well... I may have taken the las' bottle..."

Mrs. Lovett was disappointed at first but her heart felt pity for the poor child. She sighed; "It's okay, love." She gave him a reassuring smile as she ruffled his hair.

"Well, guess I'll be goin' ta' the market. Be a good boy and finish cleanin' the shop, please dearie."

Toby beamed, glad his mum wasn't too upset of the loss of gin. "Of course mum!" And with that he scurried off already wiping down tables in the shop.

Mrs. Lovett's smile grew, she really did love that boy like a son. She snatched her coin purse and headed out for the market. Once in the center of the market, Mrs. Lovett realized that the booth she usually got her gin from, wasn't there anymore.

After searching for over five minuets, Mrs. Lovett finally found a booth that looked like they were selling gin. As she picked up the various bottles to examine the label she realized that everything was written in some odd foreign language.

"Mam'..." She tried to get the attention of the lady who ran the booth. When the lady turned she continued; "Err... Wot are these bottles?"

The lady smiled. "Ah madam! These are potions!"

Mrs. Lovett snorted. "Ya' gotta be kiddin' me right?"

"No mam'! We have all sorta potions here! Sleeping potion, love potion, and all sorts of potions!"

Mrs. Lovett's ears perked as the lady said 'love potion', but she knew this was some sort of scam. "Sorry miss, but I think I'll think I'll pass."

"No, no! Madam if you believe this is a scam please take one bottle, with no charge!"

Mrs. Lovett thought for a moment. "Which one did ya' say the love potion was?"

The lady picked up a small bottle and handed it to Mrs. Lovett. "There ya' go dearie. You're welcomed back if you're satisfied with the results!"

"Thank ya'." Mrs. Lovett smiled at the woman and departed from the booth and looked for a booth with gin.

Mrs. Lovett managed to purchase some gin from a booth and made her way back to the shop. Once inside her shop she was greeted with an angry Sweeney Todd.

After shoving all the bottles (including the love potion) into a cabinet, Mrs. Lovett turned around to find Sweeney standing in front of her.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Jus' the market. Why do ya' even care?"

"You haven't brought me a meal the whole day, and it's almost dusk." He growled at her.

"Well, ya' barely even eat, when I do bring ya' some food!" Mrs. Lovett's temper was rising. Sweeney barely respected the fact she takes time to make him meals.

"So your just going to let me starve?!"

Mrs. Lovett let out a flustered grunt. "No, ya' stupid man! Jus' go back ta' your bloody shop and I'll bring ya' your damn dinner!"

Sweeney scowled at her and left the then shop. Mrs. Lovett stuck her tongue out behind his back like a little kid. Sometimes he really got on her nerves.

She let out a sigh as she prepared dinner for her annoying tenant. God, he was annoying as hell, but she still loved him and always will.

Gradually coming back to her cheerful mood, Mrs. Lovett hummed an empty tune while she poured a tumblr of gin for Sweeney. As she returned the bottle to the cabinet she paused before she closed the cabinet door.

Mrs. Lovett bit her bottom lip while thinking whether or not she should test this so called 'love potion.

"A drop or two wouldn't hurt..." She muttered to herself.

After making sure Toby nor Sweeney had come into the shop, she quickly poured a couple drops of the mysterious liquid into Mr. Todd's tumblr of gin.

Mrs. Lovett placed everything neatly on a tray and headed for Sweeney's shop. Once she entered she was greeted with a; "Bout time."

She shot him an unamused glare and set the tray on a chest by the door. With one last glance at Sweeney, she quickly fled from his shop and returned to her own.

Suddenly being struck with a desire for much needed rest, Mrs. Lovett quickly sent Toby off to bed. Afterwards, she scurried off to her own bed and quickly found sleep.

* * *

**Lalala so I don't even know if this potion is gonna work. These stories practically have minds of there own. Creepy is it not?**

**Well anywhoooo, I would love if ya' wanted to give me a review. I love wheb you people review! **


End file.
